Her Red Dress
by EmmelineSpark
Summary: One night, Rodolphus returns home to find Bellatrix in her provocative red dress. But not for the reason he might have hoped for...


Author's Note:

Hello everyone who is reading this! Thanks for doing so :)

This popped up in my head this morning, and I just had to write it. It was rather awkward, since writing smut-like things is really out of my comfort zone, but I decided to give it a go.

Well… I hope you'll enjoy it!

Please tell me what you think by hitting that little button bellow! It's called 'Review'! :)

**).(**

Rodolphus closed his eyes as he started moving faster, hearing the heavy breaths that were emitting from his mouth.

He could hear the soft moans of the blonde woman underneath him, as she met his every thrust into her passionately, her nails digging in the skin of his back.

He opened his eyes again, to see her pretty face contorted into a blissful expression, her eyes closed tightly, her back arching against him as she came closer to the peak of her pleasure.

He let out a groan of pleasure as he too felt himself getting closer, and he started thrusting more forcefully, making her cry out.

Rodolphus couldn't help but think how the sounds of another woman in pleasure would sound; oh, how he longed to hear _her_ moaning in pleasure…

He looked down again, and the sight before him was not what he had constructed behind closed eyelids. The hair sprawled around the soft pillows wasn't thick, curly and shining black, but blonde. The skin of the young woman was not creamy white, it was darker, tanned.

It was not Bellatrix who was holding him desperately close to her own body while crying out his name, no, it was another woman, beautiful, but not like Bellatrix.

He forced himself to close his eyes again, and once he found himself in the darkness again, he convinced himself that the cries of pleasure he was hearing were Bella's, that the woman moving with him was the beauty with the pale skin, raven hair and dark, fierce eyes.

He lost himself in passion as he constructed this beautiful image in his mind, and a deep growl of pleasure came from his throat as he climaxed.

Once they were both finished, Rodolphus pulled out of the young woman, and took a few moments to compose himself before sitting up and hastily picking up his robes from the dark red carpet, where they had fallen previously.

The young woman also sat up, her breath still heavy as a smile was painted across her face.

She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, before pulling the satin sheets around her.

"_That was amazing_," she spoke in French, and Rodolphus forced himself to smile back.

"_When will I see you again_?" she asked, as Rodolphus stood up, buttoning up his shirt.

"_I do not know. Perhaps not soon_."

The woman's expression changed, as her lips formed into a pout. "_Don't tell me you'll have problems getting past your… wife_," she snorted, and Rodolphus felt anger filling him, as it always did when he cheated on Bellatrix.

He hated this. He didn't want to do this. But she would never let him close to her, and it was not just the sexual tension that had to be released. Bellatrix never let him express his feelings for her; she never showed any emotions towards him save for coldness, icy looks that stung him.

He knew that perhaps she was aware of the fact that he was sleeping with other women. However, she had never said anything about it; Rodolphus was not pleased with that, though. Now, it only made him more and more desperate, sure that Bellatrix didn't feel anything for him, not even the slightest trace of care. Rodolphus knew that, if Bellatrix did know about his affairs, then she was not commenting on that because, simply, she did not care.

"_I'll let you know when I am able to see you again_," Rodolphus said to the woman, and finished with his robes. He did not even stay for a kiss-goodbye; he simply grabbed his wand and apparated away from her house, and back to his Manor, where Bellatrix was supposed to be waiting faithfully for her husband to return from work, eager to take care of him when he did so, wanting to spend a beautiful night of making love with him afterwards.

Once he found himself in the living room, he walked up the stairs to the floor where the master bedroom was, and pushed the doors of it open, wanting to take off his clothes and have a shower.

To his great surprise, he found Bellatrix inside, hovering next to the wardrobe, eyes searching through the countless dresses that were inside.

He had never seen her doing so before; Bellatrix had never been one to take too much time in dressing up before going anywhere.

She did not turn around to face him, even though Rodolphus was aware of the fact that she had heard him coming in. it was as if she didn't care at all.

"What are you doing there?" he asked, not expecting a response. However, he got one.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to pick a dress."

"For what? Are you going out?"

She didn't reply, merely kneeled down and opened a drawer, then looked inside, as if searching for something. Rodolphus thought it was where she kept her underwear.

"So, who was it this time?" Bellatrix asked casually, seeming absorbed in what she was doing at the same time.

Rodolphus arched his eyebrows, although he thought he knew what she was talking about.

"What?"

Bellatrix chuckled softly, but still did not turn around to look at him.

"Helen? Marcella? Dorothea? Or that French slut, Celine, again?"

"Bellatrix, I don't know what you're talking about," Rodolphus said, but he could hear his voice gave him away. He knew she knew, but he did not want to admit it. It would just make things worse.

Bellatrix stood up from her kneeling position and finally turned around, her black eyes piercing through his hazel ones. A small smile was twitching the edges of her lips, perhaps one of amusement.

"Never mind, Roddy," she shrugged, and then bent forwards to the still open drawer and pulled a lacy, blood red bra from inside, matched with lacy knickers.

She held them as if examining them, and then turned her gaze to her husband.

"What do you think?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of what?"

"Are you blind?" Bellatrix asked icily. "Do you thing they're nice?"

Of course she was talking about the underwear. Rodolphus frowned. Why on earth was she asking him about her underwear? The last –and only time they had had sex was at their wedding night. Bellatrix never let him touch her, why was she asking him about underwear? Had she suddenly decided to allow him to make love to her?

"I…why are you asking?"

Bellatrix frowned. "Rodolphus, do you think they're nice?"

"Well… Yes, but-" Of course they were nice. It was perhaps her sexiest pair of underwear.

"Good," Bellatrix said simply, and then took out a dress from the wardrobe, took the bra and knickers as well and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Rodolphus sat down on the edge of the bed, bewildered by his wife's behavior. What was she up to? Why was she acting like this?

A few moments later, the door opened again and Bellatrix stepped out, looking stunning. She was wearing a beautiful –and rather provocative- tight fitting red dress with a plunging neckline, black stiletto high heels, and had her hair falling freely down her back and shoulders in gentle ringlets. She had also applied black eye-liner and dark red lipstick, making her apearance even more seductive and provocative.

Before Rodolphus could say anything, though, Bellatrix spoke.

"I would advise you not to wait for me, I'll be late."

"Where are you going?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "To the Dark Lord, of course. Why would I dress like that if I wasn't going to him? To dazzle _you_, perhaps?" she spat the last words.

Rodolphus's eyes widened in shock as he heard Bellatrix's words, and immediately stood up, opened his mouth to speak, but Bellatrix cut him off once again.

"While I'm with Him, you can go have fun with your little whores. I, as you can see, will be busy with much more… important issues."


End file.
